While mothers are advised to nurse their babies rather than bottle feed them, women's present day activities are such as to cause public exposure, especially if the mother works, as is usually the case. Some nursing mothers do not object, but nevertheless would prefer to nurse as privately as possible, and others will not nurse under conditions of exposure.
It is the object of this invention to provide a garment in the form of a top, cape, jacket, or blouse, to be worn by the mother, this garment providing concealment of the mother's person, while not interfering with the child's nursing actions. At the same time, the garment forming the present invention looks like more conventional clothing and does not attract undue attention, while appearing to be simply a part of the ensemble.